The Perfect Way of Waking Up
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: One morning in Andros and Ashley's life...Very special! Oneshot!


**The Perfect Way of Waking Up**

**By **

**AlexandraKhayman**

Ashley was sitting in her place, staring at the board, where the teacher had written some formulas and calculations – _"Why did I choose Maths?"_ – She wondered. Her dream had always been being a fashion designer but, from out of nowhere, she chose Maths this semester, instead of History. Now, she regretted it, because the teacher was awful and she hated this subject.

She started tapping her nails on the desk. A few minutes later, after the boy behind her had told her to stop it and kicked the chair, she was drawing a dress in the paper that was in front of her.

"Miss Hammond, can you tell me why is this paper filled with a dress and not with the notes that are written in the board?" – The teacher picked the paper and showed it to the class.

"Uh…" – Ashley started blushing.

"As I thought, you're unable to explain it to me… Great! Well, you don't want to pay attention, so you don't need to be here… you can leave the classroom, Miss Hammond!" – He pointed to the door.

Ashley picked up her stuff and left the room. She went to the seats near the soccer field. She sat down and looked at the draw – _"This is my best draw ever… I need to show it to Andros."_ – Then she realized – _"Hmm... Andros."_ – She smiled and got up.

"If that stupid man don't want me in his class, I'm going to be with someone who does want me." – She spoke aloud.

She hurried to reach the bus station. Since they moved back to Earth, with Andros, Zhane and Karone, they have been closer then ever. Until one night, a few weeks earlier, Andros had finally given the first step.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**They were in the Surf Spot, hanging out, after school. Andros, Zhane and Karone were now attending Angel Grove High School and were enjoying life on Earth.**_

"_**I'm so glad you guys are here, with us!" – Cassie told them. "How had been these first two weeks?"**_

"_**Well, they have been quite good. We aren't completely adapted yet to the costumes and words and so, but we're loving it." – Karone answered.**_

"**_Yeah. It is fun. And we are with our friends, so the rest it not much important." – Zhane added._**

_**Andros was very quiet and he was with a weird look on his face. Since they moved, he barely talked to Ashley and she thought he had changed his mind about his feelings. However, that night, he went meet her when she was ordering a drink – "Hey Ash" – he greeted.**_

"_**Hey Andros."**_

"_**Can we talk for a little? I need to tell you something?" – He asked.**_

"_**Sure"**_

_**They went to Angel Grove's Park and sat on the highest hill. The whole city was illuminated and they could see yellow lights everywhere. The night was perfect, despite being a little cold. Ashley crossed her arms around her, trying to keep warm.**_

_**They sat in silence for what seemed forever. She was afraid to ask him anything, to force him to speak, so she waited and waited. Until, almost half an hour later, he started talking – "Well, I needed to talk to you because… Are you cold?"**_

"_**Yeah… A little bit! Go on please." - She asked. **_

**_Andros took a deep breath – "I've been acting a little strangely, I know. But with this whole moving thing I was confused about the rest" – he confessed._**

_**Ashley bit her lip and sighed – "And now? You're not confused anymore?" – Her beautiful hazel eyes were about to crash in tears.**_

"_**No. Now, I'm sure about the truth, about what I really feel." – He answered.**_

_**Despite being afraid of what the answer would be, she asked – "What do you feel?"**_

**_He didn't answer immediately and stared at the sky, almost has he was counting the stars. After waiting awhile, Ashley realized what the answer was and got up, to go home. Andros reached her arm and pulled her down. She fell onto his lap, losing the balance. He kissed her deeply, given her the kiss she had only tasted in her dreams. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing it would last forever. When he finally broke it, she opened her eyes and saw he was staring at her – "I can't explain what I feel every time I'm near you…I feel joy, anxiety, desire, something I had never felt before. I have been trying to deny it for a long time, but I cannot live without you, Ashley..."_**

_**(End Flashback)**_

The bus arrived. She entered it, wishing it were a fast trip until Andros and Karone's house. Karone went to the doctor and Andros had not had classes that morning, so he was, probably, still sleeping. _"I'll wake him"_ – she thought to herself.

It was, in fact, a quick trip, and soon she was knocking on their door.

"Who is it?" – Andros asked, on the other side –

"_Yeah, definitely, he was still sleeping… I love his sleepy face!"_ – Ashley smiled but didn't answered and tapped with her nails on the door.

He opened the door. "Ashley? What are you doing here? What happened?" – He asked. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and a red t-shirt. His hair was a little messed. Obviously, he was asleep.

Again, she didn't answer. She pushed him into the house and closed the door. Andros was surprised, but he was still half-asleep, so he didn't react. She kissed him and dropped her bag and books, to wrap her arms around him. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school, now?" – He asked when they finally pulled back, from that gentle kiss.

"I was, but my Math class was being so boring that I started drawing in a paper. The teacher caught me and told me to leave. I remembered you should be sleeping and decided to came and wake you."

"Oh really?" – Andros had an angry look on his face.

Ashley was scared – "You didn't liked it?"

He started laughing – "Aha! Of course I did! Being woken by you is the perfect way to wake up" – he lifted her and carried her to his room.

"You scared me. You shouldn't have made that angry face, you know?" – She muttered.

"Yeah…" – Andros teased her – "But I must admit I need to punish you! It's too early and I would like to sleep a little more."

"P-punish me?" – She asked.

He set her on his bed and sat beside her – "Yeah. You want to know how?"

Ashley nodded. Andros started tickling her on her side and neck. Ashley curled up and started giggling and pushing him away, but he was stronger – "You should have woke me, Ashley!" – Andros joked.

"Andros, please stop." – She begged, she couldn't stop laughing and giggling.

"Not until you apologize and promise to do something to prove you regret!" – He continued the tickling.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" – Ashley said, after a while. She was breathless, from all the laughing and the attempts to escape her 'punishment'.

He stopped and moved aside. "So, what do I have to do?" – She asked.

"First, you'll have to make me the best breakfast ever, while I'm going to take a shower."

Ashley sighed – "Andros, you know I suck at cooking. Your kitchen will become a mess and the food will be awful."

"Yeah, I know that! But I also know that your pancakes are the best pancakes in the whole universe." – He added.

"How do you know? You never tried them"

Andros smiled – "I have my sources" – and he turned around to go to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, when Andros entered the kitchen, Ashley had already finished the pancakes and was making hot chocolate for him to drink – "Well, you're given a bonus!" – She joked.

He sat down and tried the pancakes. He ate without saying a word.

"So?" – Ashley asked when he finished.

"Cassie was clearly wrong." – He said, after eating the last piece.

"Oh… See, I told you!" – Ashley rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

Andros got up again, and stroked her hair. He turned her to him again and lifted her chin up – "I was kidding. Cassie was absolutely right. They're amazing Ash."

She hugged him – "So, am I forgiven?"

"Not yet! There are two mores things you must do!" – Andros thought a little bit and then added – "First you must kiss me now!"

"Pleased to do it" – Ashley whispered. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed her to against the cupboard and sat her on top of it. She wrapped her legs around his wait and felt his next chest to hers. She could feel his heartbeat getting faster, almost at the same rhythm as hers was growing. Her hands slid through his chest and side and stopped on his hands. Then, she reached his shirt and broke the kiss to take it off.

Once it was on the floor, she kissed his neck and shoulders. Andros moaned, when he felt her long nails sliding on his back, as it gave him a cold fit.

Suddenly, they heard someone entering the house. "Must be Karone" – Andros whispered. He grabbed his shirt and dressed it again, and Ashley started to wash the dishes.

"Oh hey guys" – Karone greeted when she entered the kitchen – "hmm, I can smell pancakes… were you eating?"

"Yeah. Ashley missed classes today, and she made me breakfast!" – Andros smiled to his sister.

"And what will you do today?" – She asked – "Me and Zhane, we're going to the cinema. He will pick me up in a few. Want to come?"

"Thanks Karone. We are going to take a walk at Angel Grove's Park." – Andros told her.

"Ok. Go now. I'll take care of the rest of the dishes" – she offered.

"Thanks!" – Ashley told her. Karone gave her a blink and pushed them both out of the kitchen.

Andros grabbed his coat and they went to the Park. As they got there, Andros told Ashley to close her eyes, and gave her his hands to guide her through the Park. When they got to the place, he whispered in her hear - "Open you eyes".

Ashley was stunned. They were in that hill, the same hill where they had kissed for the first time. It was not night, so the city was not as beautiful as that day, but it was still perfect.

"Turn around" – Andros told her.

Behind her, he had put four flowers, two red roses and two yellow lilies together, picturing a heart. "It's beautiful Andros." – She was completely surprised. She kneeled on the grass and touched the flowers – "Thanks!"

He kneeled beside her and held her hand. "Since the first day I saw you Ashley, you rocked my world. Moving to Earth was only a little step. I could go to the deepest Hell, if it means be with you forever. I love you Ashley Hammond!"

Two lonely tears came out of Ashley's eyes. She kissed him before saying – "I love you too Andros… forever!"


End file.
